one late night
by Aerion
Summary: i had to get this out of my head. its short and sweet. tell me what you think. its just one night out of many.


Disclaimer. I don't own the characters or the inspiration for this writing. Credit is credited to those that deserve credit. Just let me own what words come from my own fingers.

It was close to midnight, the time when all should be quiet and still. Yet some small noise woke Hermione from her dreamless sleep. Pulling on a robe over her nightgown she ventured out into the Head common room. From the moonlight drifting through the windows Hermione could clearly see through the shadows to the cause of her sudden awakening. He was seated on a window seat gazing out into the soft rain that grazed the courtyard. The soft moon rays that glided through his hair made him seem more angelic than usual, while the never failing strong features he held spoke not only of his aristocracy, but of something else. Something more.

Hermione walked towards him, her bare feet making soft padding noises on the hard wood floor. He didn't even look up when she sat down across form him with her back resting on the other wall.

"You know you should probably be in bed"

"I know" he replied, still lost more in thought than in the rain before him.

This past year Hogwarts had became more a safe haven for students than a school. Voldemort and his supporters had been on the rise and reeking havoc throughout the magical world. No which or wizard of impure blood was safe. It had come as a large shock to the magical community when Lucius Malfoy decided to stand up against Voldemort. He had said that it was a time for a change and that no real heir of Salazar would waste his time on such a foolish quest. This had made many dark supporters question their leader. Would Lucius Malfoy, the purest of the pure, turn against Voldemort without good reason? Voldemort sensed this uncertainty rising and proclaimed that Lucius was not fit to serve the Dark Lord. No true follower would allow their blood to be tainted with muggles or mudbloods. He was disposed of in a rather painful way. Since then witches and wizards of all bloodlines became wary Voldemort. If he could kill the best example of what he stood for, what would stop him from getting rid of anyone else that stood in the way of his evil plot? Everyone watched their back and took every corner with care.

"How can you not be afraid when the rest of us live every moment in fear?" she questioned her companion.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just brave."

"Bravery takes a strange shape in you, Draco Malfoy."

A few minutes more passed before Hermione spoke again. "You don't call me names anymore. When we were younger you would do nearly anything to get me riled up. It would always work with the boys; they never did have much patience. But one day you stopped. And now, we are like strangers." she paused for a moment. "Did you know that one day I purposely dropped all my books? Right in front of you too. Mind, I knew what I was doing; I only wanted to see your reaction. Not a flinch, not even a glance in my direction to reprimand my stupidity. Long ago something inside you changed and I feel lost without it."

To this both sat in silence with only the soft sound of the rain to accompany their thoughts. As the window before them began to fog with their combined body heat Draco looked at Hermione for the first time that night. Really looked at her, not just seeing who she was on the surface.

"I am like everyone else here living my life in fear. Yet I do not fear death like the rest of you. I changed my ways a few years back. Very few noticed, and if they did they never mentioned it. I wanted to make this place better, safer, for everyone. I still do. Yet my priorities have changed. You see, the only fear I still hold is for you and I do want to make this place better for everyone here, but I mean it only for you. The thought of you in harms way makes me weak and I don't think I can live with that weakness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it's insanely short, but this is all I felt like writing. There could be more before and more after but I don't know if I should continue in either direction. It has been such a long time since I have written anything and I would like some feedback. I was inspired so I wrote. I hope you like and if you wish (and review) I would continue. Thanks for your time.


End file.
